<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trial and Mistake by MarieMaknae23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401942">Trial and Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23'>MarieMaknae23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clumsiness, First Love, First Time, High School, M/M, Smut, Virginity, high school romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are supposed to be magical, filled with love and passion. But as most of first time sex, it ends up being a total mess.</p><p>There was nothing of those things you always dreamed it would be. There was no passion and memorable kisses, but clumsiness and shyness.</p><p>Youngjae and Jaebum learned that the hard way, but the first time is always a trial and mistakes, it gets better with time, or at least they hoped so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trial and Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be part of a series called "I'm bored at my house and can't go out, better write whatever it comes to my mind."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard.</p><p> </p><p>Literally and figuratively. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae no longer knew what to do about it; every date he had with Jaebum, every encounter he had with him, whether it was at school, the park, on the porch of his house, wherever they were, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to territories that it is not always good that the mind wanders. </p><p> </p><p>However, who made his boyfriend, Jaebum, to be the most sensual human being on the planet? Who had given him that ability to be a great kisser? Youngjae tried to control himself, and could do most of the time, but when a kiss lasted longer than necessary or Jaebum applied a little more force to biting his lips, everything became more complicated. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t understand why Jaebum didn’t seem to want to take the next step, since he always stopped when his hands went below his waist. One moment he could be kissing his neck passionately and the next moment he could walk away and change the subject, as if none of the above had happened.  </p><p> </p><p>That day was no exception.</p><p> </p><p>The morning had passed normally, both had seen each other at school where they ate lunch in the company of the other; Jaebum had accompanied Youngjae to his junior classes before he left for his senior year classes. The youngest had seen the oldest play basketball, laughing out loud as Jackson easily beat his boyfriend; In the afternoon, Jaebum had waited for Youngjae to finish his music workshop so that he could accompany him to his home and, as usual, Youngjae's parents would arrive until late at night, so they would have a nice time alone at home. </p><p> </p><p>Those afternoons were usually spent doing homework, watching movies, playing video games, or Uno, that card game they say manages to ruin friendships; in other occasions they slept, they cuddled and more like that day, what began as an innocent kissing session ended in something more heated. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, Im Jaebum, not today!” Youngjae cried when Jaebum withdrew from above him. </p><p> </p><p>This time they had exceeded a little more: the buttons of Jaebum’s uniform were undone; Youngjae had managed to remove his belt, throwing it away somewhere in the room. He felt his cheeks flushed, they were actually really flushed, and his heart was pounding against his chest, which almost ached from beating strong. Jaebum had tousled hair thanks to the way Youngjae pulled at it every time he moaned against his lips. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that it was entirely Youngjae’s fault that all had become more steamy, it was Jaebum and his mania of biting his lips and kissing his neck, knowing very well that this was his boyfriend’s weak spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Not today? What are you talking about?” Jaebum asked, trying to look innocent, while adjusting quickly the uncomfortable and noticeable erection in his pants </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you end things every time we are about to fuck? Or when things get hotter? Don't you find me sensual?” He was afraid of that, it really scared him. “Do I turn you off instead of on?” Youngjae asked, his tone betraying how hurt he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Youngjae!” Jaebum exclaimed, and then sighed. He sat straight, fixing his hair, buttoning parsimoniously his uniform and cleared his throat, all under the watchful gaze of who demanded an answer “For me are the sexiest person in the world and I know it will sound like a cliché, but don't you think it's too soon?” </p><p> </p><p>“Soon?”  Youngjae repeated that word without believing it. He had put his feet up on the couch, in that position, even with his head cocked a little to one side Jaebum thought that looked like a puppy. “We have been dating for three months and we know each other for over a year, is that soon for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Youngjae” he smiled at his words, “You’re sixteen, you’re a junior, and if I remember well, just 3 months ago you realized you were gay.” he said, a little mockingly ”Are you sure you I am the right person?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jaebum, for God's sake.” The older boy raised an eyebrow at the tone used, Youngjae gave a snort and rolled his eyes. “Hyung” he said, with too much emphasis on the term “it is for you for whom I discovered that I am gay, otherwise, I would be dating Somi, what a disaster! Can you imagine?” A corner of his upper lip was raised with some disgust “she would be doing me these questions and I wouldn't know what to say, because I really wouldn't be interested in her, I would be interested in you, in your body, as always, imagining you doing many things to me that make me feel good” Youngjae's cheeks were tinged with a soft rosy blush, at the effusiveness of his words. They had come out without any problem, without any filter. </p><p> </p><p>“Youngjae, it is not something that is decided lightly, you have to think very well” Jaebum had to clear his throat because hearing her boyfriend clearly express that he wanted him to “do a lot of things”, made him think of all those things he could do to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” the minor suddenly sighed, as if he realized something very important and disappointing. “You are a virgin.” he didn't ask, he affirmed it.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” Jaebum sputtered, feeling his face blushing madly “Why do you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is obvious, you are afraid and you don't know what to do, or maybe you say that because…” he grimaced “I’m not the right person for you?” Youngjae asked, doubt shaping itself seriously on his face. “It’s just  that I always thought you...well, I mean, you are you.” Youngjae shrugged. “You’re popular and you kiss so well that the most logical thing for me was that, well, now you had experience, many believe so, the entire school believes so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing how to kiss has nothing to do with being a virgin or not” Jaebum rolled his eyes, crossing his arms “If so, what if you already...?” </p><p> </p><p>“You perfectly know that I am virgin. I just had one girlfriend and she left me via text, on my mom’s phone, you can't particularly say our relationship was physical.” Remembering that was still embarrassing, Youngjae sighed. “I was totally determined that, just like you helped me discover that I'm gay and be the one to give me my first kiss, you were my first good fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Youngjae, I wasn't your first kiss” Jaebum replied, looking at him with an arched eyebrow</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kind of missing the point here, Hyung.” Youngjae said, pouting. “I want you to show me this whole new world of sensations and pleasures.” He's about to hold him by his broad shoulders and shake him brusquely until he understands once and for all. “I’m not telling you that we are soulmates, and we are going to love each other for eternity, but for now, my feelings for you are very similar to what they describe aslove, you know?” he cocked his head slightly, looking a little defeated. “I want it to be you. If it is something that I will remember forever, when people ask me on how I lose my virginity, I want to be able to say that I lost it with my super hot and popular high school boyfriend, it’s everybody’s  dream.” Youngjae had interlaced his hands between Jaebum's and he stared at him with such intensity that the older one thought that fire was going to come out of his eyes at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jaebum sighed after a long time, Youngjae smiled so widely that he truly didn't seem like the guy that was begging him minutes ago to do indecent things to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect” Youngjae licked his lips and in an impulsive attack, he went for Jaebum's belt, as well as for his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no,” Jaebum stopped him, stopping his hands and pulling his lips away from the boy's.</p><p> </p><p>“But you just said it was fine.” he frowned, looking at him in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“You will not honestly think that we are going to do it here, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Youngjae asked, he couldn't help but pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Because if it is going to be something to remember, it has to be very special, without haste” he took his face in his hands, stroking his flushed cheeks with his thumbs “an afternoon just for you and me, where we dedicate ourselves exhaustingly to know what we like and what we don't like,” he said, swallowing nervously; his mind starting to wander into the things he hoped Youngjae would be good at doing. “How about next Saturday?” Before the younger could say something, he added “Also, I don't have lube or have condoms with me, I can hurt you without the first one. Today is not the time, but I promise that when we do, it will be the best night of your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is...okay.” Youngjae licked his lips and eyed the crotch of the older “Can we, at least, do something to warm up?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum rolled his eyes, shaking his head, he didn't know where his boyfriend, with his innocent appearance, had drawn so much sexual energy.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt; But that's fine, we're young &gt;&gt; Jaebum thought, as Youngjae kissed his lips again with uncoordinated passion and his trembling hands unzipped his fly. .</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, can I ask you something?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung barely looked up from the book in his hands, he just nodded to make Youngjae understand that he was listening to him “Do you and Mark have had sex?” Jinyoung spat out a bit of the soda he had just had, looking at the younger between coughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” he said with a hoarse voice, his cheeks burning. Where did such a question come from?</p><p> </p><p>“Please don't try to act like you didn't understand me, you look like a tomato” Youngjae rolled his eyes and sat beside him, he really needed information “You know? I don't need you to answer that anymore, with such a blush, it's obvious it’s a yes.” He shrugged. “Anyway, Who was the bottom? Does it hurt a lot? Do you have to have some kind of...you know, special preparation?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, we haven't…” Jinyoung cursed under his breath, he was blushing even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, please understand me” Youngjae made a face of despair, putting a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder “You and Mark Hyung are the only other gay couple I know, it's not like I can tell Jackson to tell me that is what I have to do…” </p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean you and Jaebum are going to...?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes, that's why I came to ask you” suddenly Youngjae seemed a bit embarrassed, now the roles were reversing. “I don't want to look like a fool in front of him, so, please,  tell me now.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I didn't even tell you that we…” Jinyoung stopped mid-sentence, Youngjae was giving him a too accusing glance. ”Look, Youngjae, I don't really know what I can tell you, okay?” he closed the book, he was no longer going to be able to read anyway “And it's not like I'm very happy to tell you things knowing what you're going to do and with whom you're going to do it” he grimaced “I want , at least, to preserve some of the little innocence you have left.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I am no longer innocent," he raises his arms, an action too dramatic “I have dreamed of this moment almost since I met Jaebum. Now that i’ve come to think of it, even my first wet dreams were with…” </p><p> </p><p>“I don't need to hear it !” Jinyoung exclaimed, making a grimace of disgust “Just understand me, it's like suddenly BamBam or Yugyeom arrives and asks you this kind of thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“But if it was him who passed me a pornsite, very good porn!” Youngjae shouted, seeing irritated, and Jinyoung sighed, no way to make him see reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine.” Jinyoung sighed in defeat. ”What do you want to know?” he raised a hand, immediately restraining the minor “I must clarify that I am not going to give you very explicit details and I don't want you to complain to me later because it wasn't as you expected. Everybody is different, the way I like it may not be the same as you like it, and my experience won't be the same as yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mark Hyung had already done something with someone before you?” Youngjae asked, again adopting the pose that made him look like a curious puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, back in LA, guess he had too much freedom or whatever.” Jinyoung snorted “It was with a girl, though, so while the theory is the same, the practice is different, different plumbing.” Youngjae said nothing, so Jinyoung continued. “I’ll just tell you the important keys: a lot of lube, three fingers, patience and slowness, at least for the first time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Three fingers?” Youngjae narrowed his eyes, not understanding. “Why three fingers?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung wanted the earth to swallow him right now and spit him out at the other side of the world.</p><p> </p><p>“You know...down there is very” he coughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand “tight” the voice of Jinyoung became barely a whisper. “So three fingers.” He returned to his normal tone, but still felt uncomfortable. He held out the index, middle and ring fingers of his right hand “they are essential for...ehem...making way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you just stick it inside and that’s it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could, but it would be too painful, you have to understand that it is not a passage that is made for things to enter.” </p><p> </p><p>“But in the porn I saw…”</p><p> </p><p>“Porn movies will never be a good reference” Jinyoung shook his head, “trust me, I  learned it the hard way.” He grimaced. “Also, procure not to eat very fatty or spicy things, you know what? it’s better if you don't eat anything that day.” Jinyoung frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you also learn that the hard way?” Youngjae asked, with a mocking touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t say anything about it.” Jinyoung said hastily, “but the important thing is that you're sure what you'll do; that Jaebum is sure of what he is going to do, that he doesn't just worry about what he is feeling, but what you are feeling. Sex is something very intimate, it is the most intimate moment you’re going to have in your life, not only for the carnal pleasure it causes, but the connection between the two” Jinyoung put on a dreamy  face “It doesn't matter if I give you tips, or someone else, the important thing is that you know your body, you know what you like, what you don't like, also that you learn to detect the signs in your partner of whether he likes what you are doing…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, until now, everything we have done so far he has seemed to like him,” he said softly and Jinyoung decided to ignore him, he wasn't very interested in knowing how far his best friends had already gone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll sound cliche, but this is like riding a bicycle, at first it’s going to be hard and difficult, but once you learn, you will never forget it, it will even get better with time” jinyoung smiled dreamy. “It's just a matter of trusting Jaebum and it will be an unforgettable experience.”         </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum sighed heavily, taking a long sip from his water bottle; It was a pretty hot day and he had just dramatically lost a basketball game against Jackson, all because his mind couldn't stop thinking about the events of the weekend and, above all, that Youngjae hadn't spoken to him all day, It was almost noon, and he even seemed to be ignoring him.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I know I'm an ace in basketball, but I've never made you lose such an awful advantage.” Jackson sat next to him, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, he patted him on the back. “What's wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing” Jaebum siad with a stern face, it was obvious that he couldn't tell Jackson what had happened, he would make fun of him for life.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we're friends, you know you can count on me, you can tell me anything.” Jackson  said.</p><p> </p><p>“You already had sex, right?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I dare to say i'm the most experienced senior in this high school, why the...?” Jackson asked him and suddenly he let out one of his strident laughter “Oh my God! What happened? Is that why you are distressed? Or did Youngjae in the end  didn't wanted to? wait...it was Youngjae, right? because if it wasn't then…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no...it's just that…” Jaebum sighed again, sadly recalling the events of last Saturday. “How was your first time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m straight for starters, so my first time was with a girl.” Jackson sat next to him, adopting a rather serious tone of voice, at least he was keeping a little respect. “I guess it's not the same as with a boy, but I promise it wasn't my best time.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you also sturggled to…?” Jaebum choked on his words and after another sigh he started to tell Jackson everything that had happened the previous saturday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a perfect Saturday, summer summer was approaching, so, meanwhile mornings and nights were a bit cold, during the day it was turning increasingly hot; That didn't benefited Jaebum, who felt sweat build up under his armpits and on the small of his back, where he was leaning in the car seat. At least his dad had agreed to lend him the car that afternoon, he obviously didn't know what his son was going to do or, probably, he just imagined that he was going out with a girl and that's why he had dressed so carefully. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Youngjae opened the door to his house, Jaebum sighed at the handsomeness of his boyfriend. He also also looked a little nervous, because his hands trembled when he pointed to the stairs that lead his room, not that Jaebum needed instructions to get there, the younger had put on his traditional jeans and a shirt that snug somewhat tighter than those he used daily, he had also tried to do something with his hair, as he looked a bit stylized backwards, although there were unruly strands falling down his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My parents said that they were going to come back until late at night, they were going to stay with my grandmother to make kimchi and my grandmother loves to make large quantities, besides, she lives in Mokpo, so it would take a while, therefore...we have all afternoon” Youngjae said, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. He had directed him to his room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It wasn't like Jaebum had never been in his room, those were the advantages of still being in the closet and that Youngjae's parents worked most of the day, but this time Jaebum could see that the younger had taken an effort to clean a little, because the bed, normally unmade, was perfectly made and , if he remembered correctly, he used to have pokemon sheets, but now they were a simple blue color. His desk, usually full of books and homework from the day before, was now oddly accommodated, on the nightstand, where there was usually only a lamp and his PSP, now a bottle of lube and a box of condoms were added.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Please tell me you had those hidden.” Jaebum chuckled, sitting next to Youngjae on the bed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Obviously, Mark Hyung bought it for me, I didn't really know where” Youngjae replied, blushing more than he ever thought he could blush. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay, I also brought mine.” the eldest said, taking one pair of condoms from his pocket “I have had them around for a while now…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Were you waiting for me to ask you to fuck me?” the owner of the house asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Something like that, it’s just that, baby, have you seen yourself?” Jaebum began, placing a hand on his leg, slowly ascending his honey thigh; Youngjae visibly shuddered and placed his hand on top of her boyfriend's. “Your body has always provoked me, you have such a cute butt, that I always thought I wanted to hit that.” Youngjae let out one of the laughs that Jaebum loved so much “I was just afraid you weren't ready, but” his hand had already gone almost to his crotch “It turns out you're hornier than me.” he whispered in his ear, his voice so hoarse that it made the other’s whole body tremble.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Youngjae smirked at those words and kissed Jaebum eagerly, almost laying him down on the bed. Jaebum received him in between his arms, responding to the hungry kisses and, eventually, falling on bed. Youngjae climbed on top of him, suggestively moving his hips against Jaebum, who gave a soft moan that was drowned by the kisses.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They had again one of their many scenes in Youngjae's living room, where passion was beginning to intoxicate them, their hands began to explore areas where they could now continue, soon Jaebum had stripped Youngjae of his clothes and this had done the same with his own, both trembling in a mixture of nervousness and overflowing emotion.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You are so beautiful” Jaebum praised in a whisper against the skin of his boyfriend's abdomen , placing soft kisses on his way, sliding down a little, feeling the pubic hair tickling his nose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Jaebum” Youngjae whispered, throwing his head back, sinking further into the pillows. The pleasure he felt when Jaebum took his cock with his mouth almost made him tear up in pleasure, maybe he did shed a few, but it was so overwhelming he couldn't help it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His movements were somewhat awkward and the unknown taste in his tongue almost made him gag, but not because Youngjae smelled or tasted bad, but the feeling of his manhood in his mouth was somewhat strange, he also tried to put the entire length in his oral cavity and this activated a little his gag reflex, but Jaebum felt inspired by the moans Youngjae emitted, they were music for his ears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>However, five minutes later, and neither Youngjae or Jaebum could have prevented it or foreseen it, Youngjae ejaculated suddenly, filling his mouth with a somewhat bitter fluid, who immediately pulled out, coughing and spitting out everything in the bed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh no! I'm so sorry!” Youngjae sat up, out of breath and his cheeks so red they looked like two apples, his body still trembling from the intensity of his orgasm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don't worry, it's okay, just a little warning would have been fine, but this doesn't disgust me.” Jaebum replied, his eyes watering, still coughing a little.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s never this quick, oh, i’m so ashamed.” Youngjae covered his face between his hands, letting himself fall between the pillows and Jaebum wanted to laugh a little at the situation and his reaction. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s just that we had never really reached this point, besides this entire situation makes you overreact.”he comforted him, lying down next to him, leaving sweet kisses on his cheek, or at least the little that could be seen of it, until Youngjae uncovered his face, still with his cute flushed cheeks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The kisses on the cheek turned into hungry kisses again, Jaebum had managed to get between Youngjae's legs, staying just above him, making their intimacies brush. It didn't take long for Youngjae to get hard again, his hips moving suggestively against each other, his mind anticipating the idea of finally feeling him inside.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The bottle of lube finally appeared, Jaebum poured a considerable amount on his fingers, feeling immediately the sticky feeling in them, he led immediately to the tight entrance of the younger, who spread his legs widely, giving him a clear view of his puckered hole; Jaebum gulped, feeling suddenly too nervous.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First he started with light touches on the irregular entrance, Youngjae had completely laid on his back and and was holding his legs by the knees, raising them a little, his brown hair was spread out on the pillow and his eyes were tightly closed. When he felt the first finger inserted into him, he was tensed a little, panting heavily from the intrusion, however, it was more nervousness than pain, at least up to that point. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BeforeYoungjae would have liked, Jaebum introduced the second finger, this time without the same care as the first one, as it automatically went up to the knuckle, making him feel a painful cramp. Youngjae remembered Jinyoung's words, he had to relax, he had to relax or all this was going to be more painful, according on Jinyoung, it would only last a moment and then it would become pleasant.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He hoped the moment it would actually turn out to be pleasant, because up until that moment it had only been painful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The worst moment came when the third finger was added . Youngjae didn't know what was Jaebum was doing inside, it looked rather instead of a "gently touch" (as he had read in some place), he seemed to be scratching the soft flesh of his insides, which, adding to the pain from the expansion, it made it impossible for him to feel pleasure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaebum seemed to be confusing his gestures and moans of pain with moans of pleasure, as the boy was still quite excited; Youngjae could feel his heavy breathing, he felt the intense gaze of the older on his naked body, he could feel the passion with which he wanted to dedicate himself to him, despite the fact that he was doing things wrong, but he couldn't imagine breaking his enthusiasm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He just had to hold on a little longer, maybe everything would get better once he put it inside.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you ready?” Jaebum asked, he had drawn his fingers inside and had knelt in front of him, Youngjae wiped the tears that had run down his cheek and nodded, his heart accelerating once again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaebum inhaled heavily, grabbing the condom from the nightstand and taking the time to put it on correctly , however it was a bit of a chore as his dick was getting limp with every passing second.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaebum let out a frustrated grunt and masturbated heavily for a few minutes, under Youngjae's watchful eye, managing to regain the hardness he had a few minutes ago, at least long enough to put on the condom, pour a jet of lube on his member and position himself correctly between Youngjae's legs, who had held the air for a few moments, dying of nerves on the inside, but maintaining a calm posture on the outside.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He had asked for it, He wanted and craved this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The tip began to make his way through the tight ring of muscles, Youngjae inhaled sharply, clinging to the shoulders of the other, closing his eyes with an expression of pain on his face. If the presence of the fingers inside him had hurt him, it didn't compare with that at all; in part that the tension didn't help him relax his muscles, so it was a lot more painful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shit” Youngjae let out through clenched teeth, the tip had passed the first ring of muscles and it was introducing more of the shaft inside, however, the more jutted more painful the situation was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck” Jaebum muttered softly and stopped abruptly. “I’m sorry, babe, I...I'm sorry. I'm seriously sorry.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay, it's okay, keep going” Youngjae sighed, rubbing his arms to calm him down. “They said it was going to get better, we have to be patient.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, it's not like that, it's just…fucking hell" Jaebum mumbled again, and Youngjae noticed that his face was on fire and, without warning, he slipped out of him. “It got soft again.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh…” it was the only thing that came out of his lips at that moment, feeling momentarily disappointed and annoyed, Jaebum sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, his head down, mumbling intelligible things between his teeth. “Arent you liking it?” He asked, coming to him and hugging him from behind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course I'm liking it.” Jaebum replied, taking his hands in his and turning to see him. “You are spectacular, you are behaving spectacularly, I just...I can't.” He frowned and sighed again. “It was fine a few minutes ago, it was so hard I thought I was going to cum as soon as I got it in, however when I really had to...it just went down, like if he was scared.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It should be me the one that should be afraid, it is me who is hurting.” Youngjae blurted, rolling his eyes and immediately regretted saying that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?” Now Jaebum was the one that sounded upset.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Because it's supposed to hurt,” he replied, letting go of the embrace he had and Jaebum turned towards him completely, watching him intently “Jinyoung Hyung said that…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jinyoung, Jinyoung , are you really going to mention Jinyoung again?” Jaebum snorted, frowning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What's wrong?” Youngjae asked. “You never bothered me talking to him, he's also your friend.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“I’m fine with you talking to him, but not about </em>this,<em> this was supposed to be something we both had to discover. Together” he added , snorting again.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sorry for wanting to be informed,” he replied, feeling somewhat offended “If I hadn't been informed then what, you wanted us to be brutes and you end up hurting me more? Or me shitting myself all over you?” His tone already showed annoyance, anger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, sorry for wanting to enjoy this with you 100%, I  didn't knew I had to do homework” Jaebum said, taking off the condom and throwing it on the floor too hard, then he stood up, immediately started looking for his clothes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And why are you dressing?” Youngjae asked, feeling anger bubbling with more intensity inside, he  also could see it in Jaebum, in the way in which his jaw was clenched.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Because all this has been a fiasco! Honestly, I don't feel like going on, especially if you're going to be thinking all the time about what Jinyoung told you to do, if that's what we're going for, then let Jinyoung fuck you!” He screamed, turning towards the younger “At least he is experienced and he won't hurt you.” and after taking all his clothes he left the room closing the door shut with a slam.       </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And after that, Youngjae was upset with me, he hasn't spoken to me today. I left without saying anything else and…” he let out a frustrated sigh, almost pulling his hair, he could see that Jackson was holding back his laughter noticeably.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, just relax,” Jackson said, controlling his laughter and giving him a pat on the back at his friend. “I'm sure Youngjae is in pain right now, talking to Jinyoung about it and wondering exactly the same thing as you do.” Jaebum frowned at him.  “I mean it's not as if I'd heard him before in one of the restrooms.” he shrugged his shoulders,  “there was no one else there inside, I know, including myself, I got in at the exact moment, after eavesdropping a bit, and when i entered they both got quiet,” he calmed him down when he saw the face Jaebum made from the scare, not many at school knew about their relationship and they preferred to leave it like that for now. “Relax, you and that man are made for each other, I think most men have bad experiences with our first time, rather, I think we all have bad experiences with our first time, especially young people.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was so embarrassing.” Jaebum rubbed his face in his  hands, completely frustrated. “It isn't normal for a boy my age to have erectile dysfunction problems.” He lowered his voice to a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“You were nervous, weren't you?” Jackson asked him. “In my first time, I also had some problems getting hard, and when I could lift the dead, I didn't last like three minutes nd I cummed.” he admitted, without any shame. “As I told you, we are young, you just have to talk to him, also, that thing of you getting bothered because he talks to Jinyoung...for that you have to apologize. You know perfectly well that Youngjae only has eyes for you and Jinyoung only has eyes for Mark.” He rolled his eyes. “It is not bad that he wants to seek some help with someone who already has experience, just as he told you, he wants to be prepared for you, because he wanted it to be magical.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really fucked it up, man” Jaebum sighed heavily and slumped down on the hot asphalt, covering his face with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems that he already could resolve his emotional conflicts” Jackson said, giving him a pat on the leg and Jaebum immediately rose up, indeed across the basketball court, Youngjae was walking briskly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum stood up stumbling, cleaning his butt and adjusting his lanky hair, of which there was no need, as it kept falling shapeless on his forehead. Seeing his boyfriend under the noon sunlight made him appreciate his beauty more, his hair, usually quite dark, was gleaming in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“Youngjae” he called even before he reached him, almost feeling like a drama, for the scene was so much like one.  “I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't say anything, Hyung,” he stopped him. “I know you 're thinking that everything was your fault and I know that you’re very remorseful, but it was actually a situation in which no one has to apologize for anything, but we have to forgive each other for about how we reacted.” Youngjae said, he held his pinky finger in his hand “We are young, this was just a first time, and it will always be memorable for us, especially because of this,” he smiled shyly, lowering his face a bit. “and I seriously don't think that has been our only chance to do so...we have many days by and we can learn together, now actually together, without anyone else meddling into our decisions and moments. I promise that, for now, I will not push you until you feel completely ready, we have a long time ahead. Dammit, I feel like I said that  we have much time left, but yes, we have a long time ahead.” Fuck, his boyfriend itself was cute when he started talking aimlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly as you said, babe, we are still really young.” Jaebum smiled at him, and, for the first time not caring who could see them, he drew him into a tight hug</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trial and Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>10 years later </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He checked for the thousandth time the invitation for that event, yes, it was the bar that was mentioned on the invitation, at the agreed time, then, why there was no one there yet? Or was it that he was still used to arriving at least ten minutes before the agreed time, as I had become accustomed while living in London?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed at the bar, calmly drinking his beer, he didn't knew why he felt so anxious, the high school meetings, or at least of which he knew, didn't cause so much anxiety and so much emotion, it had only been ten years since he had last seen all his high school classmates, ten years sounded too much, but for him it seemed that it had only been last year when he played basketball with Jackson on the ramshackle court and discovered little by little the things of the adult world and what would define him forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He assumed that his nervousness was because he hadn't  even graduated with his generation, but still they had sent him an invitation thanks to someone, no one expected that Im Jaebum would have to change schools in the middle of the course, what's more, not even he just had to change schools, that would have been the least of it, but, because his father had been offered a better job opportunity in another country, he had no choice but to duck his head and leave everything behind, trying to redo his life in London, where he had spent the last ten years and had only returned three months ago , to be able to practice his profession.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>              All his friends had become too sad, what else could they do? It wasn't like they could adopt him until he fulfilled the majority of age to be able to stay home; if that had been the case, Youngjae would have accepted him at his house, even in his room, but it was a totally absurd, as well inadequate.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>              The last day he was in Korea, it was filled with laughter and by the end of the afternoon, before his flight left, filled with tears, he made sure to tell them that his phone would always be on and that he would sign up for any social network that became fashionable so as not to lose contact with them, his father had told him that it would be a year at the most, a year wasn't that bad, his parents preferred that he would study at a Korean university, so he would return the following year to enroll in university and everything would continue normal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>              His boyfriend had been a little more reluctant to the news, Jaebum knew he didn't want to cry in front of him, every time they mentioned something about his departure, Youngjae hung his head and avoided eye contact until someone had changed the subject, for him itt made it more difficult, not only he was going to get away from his first love, his best friend, but Youngjae knew that he shouldn’t be selfish and wait, especially wait, it wasn't  the end of the world, it wasn't goodbye forever, it was just goodbye for while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just promise me that you will wait for me, that next year we will both be studying music at the University of Seoul and you will continue to be my boyfriend and we are probably going to come out of the closet and tell everyone so we can live in peace” Jaebum called him apart before leaving, he wanted a few moments alone with him before saying goodbye “Because, we are going to continue to be boyfriends, right?” They had never really touched on the subject since he had given him the news of his move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A year is a long time” Youngjae bit his lip, he avoided looking at his face “I’m not saying I will be looking actively to be with someone right now, or while you’re away,  but long relationships are hard” Something heavy or fell into Jaebum's stomach. Was his Youngjae really doing what he thought he was going to do? “Maybe you meet some super handsome Londoner, someone who is better looking than me, a better singer than me and much better party” Youngjae sobbed, squeezing his hand, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, Youngjae, please…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We're young , we don't know how much we are going to change in a year” Youngjae said “I think it's the best, when you return, if you still are in love with me, I'll be here waiting” Youngjae tried to smile at him “I rather let to you free so you can do what you want while you are without me, than you getting to know real person that makes you happy and you cannot be with him, or her, because you have the bond you have with me” his voice could barely come out from his throat “They say that if you love someone, let them go, if they come back, they were always yours and if not...well, if not...at least I had very nice experiences with you by my  side.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum had tried, during that year everyone kept in touch, they talked almost every afternoon-night, when they really could agree on time, the boys sent messages to MySpace every time they could, however, the year that they were supposed to be there came to and end, and his parents didn't said anything about his return, and so year after year passed, the messages became more and more distant, the conversations became less fluid despite the effort they made to want to continue them, but they were all in college and the university required their highest concentration, many of them had part-time jobs to continue paying for their education, and, despite the thousands of promises not to stop talking, the conversations kept getting more distant until they became mere birthday, thanksgiving and Christmas messages, he wasn't even required at Mark and Jinyun’s wedding and only found out because of their SNS posts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had quickly adapted to the London lifestyle, and, once he was older enough, he went out clubbing every weekend, sometimes since Thursday,he met people, danced, drank until getting drunk and ended up going home with any stranger who caught his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time he had done it with a complete stranger, he felt a bit uncomfortable, because although he had tried several times to do it with Youngjae, he didn't felt as experienced as he should’ve been, but his partners were always more experienced than him, or at least the first ones, so they guided him through the whole act, making him see the things that he did well and those that he did badly, and Jaebum couldn't help feeling sorry for Youngjae, and at the same time surprised, because the younger had never complained about his actions, maybe it was because he didn't know more, besides that Jaebum, in his mind, wasn't such a bad lover, until one day someone said to him thst he have been his best fuck ever, which spiked his cinfidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several months of constant hook ups, it was already a common thing for him, he had the numbers of the people with whom he had liked the most and, generally, when they called his attention enough, he would start a friends-with-benefits thing, but never formalized the thing, they were never more than just flirts, there were never dates, there were never long-term relationships, he wasn't looking to formalize with someone and neither were other people, or at least that's what they told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could it be that he never formalized with someone because he was still waiting to meet Youngjae again? Jaebum couldn't deny that he kept remembering the younger frequently, the boy wasn't as active on his social networks, he only posted things about his dog and rarely any photos of him, but, the little he published also implied that Youngjae was over him, it was him who had broken up things, so it was the most obvious for him to not regret things, besides, geez, it was 10 years, no one was supposed to be still crushing with his high school sweetheart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his watch again, it was already the agreed time, so he turned a little in his chair so he could look directly at the door, throwing his long hair back so that they could recognize him, according to him he hadn’t changed much, that would be to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>              Youngjae entered reluctantly into the bar, he had had a week quite heavy and didn't really wanted to go to a place where everyone would be showing off how much they had done with their lives, because, what else were those meetings for? If he wanted to see how his ex classmates boasted about their rich husbands who surely cheated on them, he just had to get into their social networks, there you could see everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Choi Youngjae!” He heard someone call him and he turned quickly, watching as Jinyoung approached him, making his way through the crowd of old classmates of whom neither seemed to recognize him, or at least not yet, behind him was Mark, the two of them had been the only ones people with whom he had contact during those ten years “I’m glad you came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were going to give me shit for weeks for abandoning you” Youngjae rolled his eyes “Have you already started showing off your semi perfect lives?” Youngjae asked, unconsciously still searching the crowd, but he didn't know exactly what “You should have enough social company with your husband.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see my husband every day, whether I want it or not, I hardly ever see you once a month” Jinyoung rolled his eyes “Let’s grab something at the bar, maybe you just need a beer to quench that bad mood that you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it was a pretty heavy week, I have had a lot of patients lately.” Youngjae told him “and I need to be, at least, tipsy to be able to explain to people what a music therapist does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, Hyung will…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OHMYGOD” a shrill voice managed to surpass the roar of the music “Park Jinyoung! Park Gae! Mark Tuan! Markiepooh! Choi Youngjae!” A person approached them quickly and Youngjae immediately recognized that voice, the raspy voice of Jackson Wang was unrecognizable, even despite having five years of not having heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why am I the only one without a nickname?” Youngjae asked, smiling broadly as the older one wrapped him in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those five years old that Jackson had spent in China had benefited him a lot, he had always been the athletic of the group, and that showed with the big muscles of his arms that looked at through the shirt wrapped around his torso, his legs had the same thickness as in high school, all thanks to fencing, he knew that Jackson was in the music industry , but he didn’t know exactly what his position was, but it must’ve been something important, because there were diamonds on his wrists, ears and neck, and his clothes were obviously designer clothes, no one could make a tracksuit look that fancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you have one, I just didn't remember it, besides, it's not like you have much left of it now” Jackson said, letting go to go and hug Jinyoung “You were Otter, but you were otter because you were a cute and cuddly person, I don't know what the hell happened to you now, blue hair, big arms and piercings” Jackson told him and Youngjae laughed, absently touching the earrings on his left ear “I can't believe you two are still together!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nor us” Mark said, laughing slightly and hugging Jinyoung “10 years together, 8 being boyfriends, 5 living together and 2 years of happy married life.” he waved his hand in front of the Chinese to show the ring that adorned his ring finger, matching the one on Jinyoung’s hand. “It’s a pity you weren't able to attend our wedding, but still, i’m kind of disappointed that you don't think that student love is true love.” He turned to see Jinyoung with puppy eyes and Youngjae almost vomited, he could never stand those two when they got all lovey dovey “Did you bring someone? Are you seeing someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sexy, free and single forever” Jackson said “I'm kind of seeing someone, but for the moment I'm more interested in my music. Besides what’s the hurry, I'm still 27, not all of us want to get married at 25 or so.” Jackson shrugged his shoulders “but I am surprised, high school sweethearts never last, just look at what happened…” Mark hastened to give Jackson a blow, since he knew that mentioning Jaebum in front of Youngjae was a sensitive subject, if the younger didn't admit it. “What? Why did you hit me like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were going to the bar, do you want something?” Youngjae said, making them understand that he was fine, ten years had passed anyway and it wasn't as if it had been Youngjae's fault. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>              The four moved toward the bar, Jackson was still talking animatedly, now about his work, telling them how he had become a major producer of a company and that, soon, he was about to open his own company called Team Wang, typical of Jackson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjae ordered beers for everyone and Jackson offered to pay for them, since, according to him, he was the richest person of the four of them, which made Youngjae laugh outrageously, accidentally hitting the man that was next to him, talking to some girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry” he quickly turned around to apologize,still laughing at Jackson's occurrence. “Im Jaebum” he tried to not to show surprise when he recognized the person with whom, of all that were in the bar, had to come up “ I didn't know you were coming.” he said, feeling a strange sensation run through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't even know you were invited, you were a generation younger than us.” Jaebum told him he looked confused and equally surprised to have seen him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoung invited me.” Youngjae replied, slowly admiring the older boy's new image. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>              Of all the people he had seen, he was the one who had benefited a little more from puberty and so many years without having seen him. His hair, which in high school was completely straight and with a bowl cut, was now long, it reached him a little more. below the chin, it had a wavy texture and had a strand tucked behind his ear, with some strands falling down his face; in each of his ears there were at least three long earrings, in his right cheekbone there was also an anti-eyebrow piercing, as well as a nose ring, which was somewhat shocking, there weren’t many koreans with those piercings, that should be the western influence of the country to which he had gone. but, damn! they looked good on him, he really never thought he could say something like that to someone who had a piercing in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wore a black, silk shirt, unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, revealing his collarbones, and a silver cross chain resting against his tanned skin; his clothes were not tight, but not too baggy either, he just seemed to have chosen the essentials to look good, tempting enough and enough to make his well-worked body noticeable. Unlike his fashion ten years ago, that was a huge improvement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum looked too good, and that bothered Youngjae a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look pretty good.” Jaebum said, admiring the younger’s blue long hair, his black shirt and black tight jeans, Youngjae immediately noticed how his body attitude changed, he put an arm on the bar and tilted his neck a bit , making his clavicle stand out a little more, Youngjae licked his lips unconsciously, how was he supposed to answer that? You also look fucking good? “The magic of puberty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The magic of living in London for a long time” Youngjae smiled, trying to be seductive, but only won that Jinyoung gave him a slight stop on his feet  “I never thought i would see you in designer clothes and with good fashion sense.” he ran a hand through the buttons and Jaebum raised an eyebrow. “You look decent.” Was it wrong to adopt that flirtatious attitude? That's what one is supposed to do when you run into your ex, right? But, what did he want with that? Hooking up with his ex? Was he looking like a bitch? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheers to that.” Jaebum said, raising his beer bottle at him, staring into his eyes, almost defiantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Jackson interrupted, clearing his throat, causing that little sexual tension that had been made between the two of them to break “And what have you done with your life all these years? When did you return to Korea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got into the music business, I returned to Korea to give me an opportunity within the industry here, as a composer” Jaebum said as if it were no big deal, running his hand through his hair and Youngjae had to take a big sip of his beer as his throat had suddenly gone dry. “I heard that you are a producer in China, is that true?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they both engaged in a long talk about the differences in the music industry and everything they had done to get where they were, while the other three just listened intently, Youngjae unable to stop checking him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good God, those pants fit him very well, he could see thick thighs under them and, if he remembered correctly, his member wasn't the biggest or the greatest thing in the world, but if he remembered, from all the dicks he had inside, Jaebum’s had the right size, in his youth his experiences hadn't been so good with him as to the pleasure, he definitely had companions who had made him see the sky with only his hands, but remembering how his manhood felt against his tongue was causing him chills, it was something he had hidden far back in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Jinyoung would scold him if he took Jaebum home, he had scolded him a lot when they had just broke up, telling him that it had been a very stupid decision; he scolded him every time he found out that he had had some casual sex and he scolded him when, according to him, he only excited others with the idea of a relationship only to throw them out when things were getting more serious, but deep down he knew that Jinyoung understood why his reluctance not to be with someone for more than six months, so, If he really carried out what his mind was planning, would he also scold him although deep down he always rooted for them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjae...?” Hearing his name made him jump out of his thoughts, he hadn't realized that his teeth had caught his lower lip between them and he was looking at nothing, and that nothing was very close to Jaebum's crotch. Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I had an astral trip” he hastened to say, shaking his head and giving a slight smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that, out of everyone, you’re the one that I know less things.” Jaebum said, looking at him so intensely, it was like those days in high school where they were in his house and his whole body was asking shouting something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” He asked again, feeling stupid, it wasn't that he hadn't heard him, his brain just didn't seem to react, but, taking advantage of his moment of confusion, he moved to his side, bringing his lips close to his ear, making excuses for the loud music (which actually wasn't so strong) to speak so closely. “What do you want to know?” He asked and he could almost see how Jaebum shuddered at the closeness of his lips against his air, also because he had sighed, blowing air against his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Look! It’s the boy who always smelled like cheese. Let's go say hi!” Jackson said suddenly, pulling Mark by the hand and dragging him, who in turn pulled Jinyoung with him, who when he walked away shot him a mysterious look before getting lost in the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know...I never understood why we became friends with Jackson.” Jaebum said, as they lost sight of themselves in the crowd of young adults excited to see each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I too have that doubt, many times, you should’ve seen him at the frat parties we used to attend.” Youngjae said, laughing and telling his favorite story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They began to talk, they had ten years to catch up. Jaebum told of his life in London, of how, despite so much time living there, however his English wasn't very good, he told him of his classes, of his short career, and Youngjae in turn, told him about his work as a music therapist, Jaebum rejoicing because he knew that the younger had always wanted to use his talent to help others and not just to show it off; Youngjae turned a thousand colors when Jaebum told him that he had one of the best voices he had ever heard, despite everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was getting very hot, he needed to get out of there .</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, it was as if the years hadn’t passed, he had always thought that his reunion with him would be somewhat uncomfortable, after all, they hadn’t said goodbye in the best terms, but all that seemed to be in the past, it was a friendly chat, but with certain hints of flirting. He was sure that if he saw that scene from afar he would laugh at how absurd they both were, their whole body expression indicated flirting, but their smiles indicated friendship, it was that typical sexual tension of when you can't get over someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you dating someone?” Jaebum asked him, they had lasted quite a while avoiding that topic, but after several beers, it seemed the right moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not since three months ago, but I wouldn't call it exactly dating.” Youngjae said, shrugging his shoulders “It never lasts” he laughed a bit “It seems as if the gay community had run out of good games.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you're still…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not like it was a fad.” Youngjae interrupted him, playing with the garnish of his pina colada, whcih was a pretty gay drink, perfect for the conversation they were having. “I always knew I was gay, you just helped me to really accept it, to discover my body.” it was Jaebum's turn to blush, to hide it a little, he looked down, touching the piercing on his cheekbone, absentmindedly.  “And you? You were always a hopeless romantic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the romantic one, I was more...reserved, I tried not to look corny or something, it wasn't good with my image.” Jaebum said, laughing  “but there's no one, I don't want just </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he shrugged his shoulders, when he made the emphasis on the word, he gave him a look so powerful that Youngjae could have turned into jelly at those times “Did you came out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever since I turned 20, I had to break my parents heart.” Youngjae said, chewing on the cherry of his drink. “or if they were going to start worrying that their child didn't bring any girl home, without realizing that many guys had already visited my apartment.” Youngjae laughed and Jaebum choked on his drink  “Well, obviously they didn't have to know that, even if they were girls, but anyway... they still expect me to bring someone formally…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why haven't you introduced any of these people to them?”Jaebum asked,he  had approached him a small millimeter towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know...I suppose they've all had a lot to fill and not everyone can do it.”Youngjae shrugged, also instinctively approaching him, he could almost see the horde of memories crowding into Jaebum's eyes. “And you?” he asked, almost breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me what?” Jaebum asked “Am I out?” He asked, and Youngjae was barely able to nod before his lips briefly joined the oldest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just a touch, a few brief seconds, but he almost felt like fireworks went out of him in that kiss. It almost reminded him of their first kiss, that was how it had been, shy, just a touch of lips that tasted like glory, a pure and chaste kiss, a kiss that reflected the innocence of their first love and the one that was in their minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they weren't those 16 and 17-year-olds anymore, 10 years had already passed , they were almost in their 30s, and there was too much experience involved, so his basic instincts were immediately at work, Jaebum pulled Youngjae closer by putting a hand up the small of his back and this wrapped his arms around his neck, opening his mouth a little more to give him access.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum replied with the kind of kisses that take your breath away, or at least he did for Youngjae, forgetting for a few moments that he was in a bar and let out a big sigh against his mouth, letting the manly hand of Jaebum squeezed him hard enough and his tongue explored his cavity, his own hands trying to sneak up to touch the older man's chest, however, before he could get to his task, he heard someone start to cough with frenzy, someone who sounded very much like Jackson, which reminded them that they were indeed in a public place, perhaps the most convenient thing was to go to a more private place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Youngjae cleared his throat “I think I should go home now” Jaebum made a disappointed face that made him want to take a picture of his sad puppy face “I don't live very far from here, and I'm somewhat drunk” no, he wasn't drunk at all, if perhaps the alcohol had started to made him feel tipsy, with that kiss his head had already cleared  “Do you want to take me home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride home seemed eternal, they had been cheeky enough to kiss in a crowded bar, but since there were too many people it was almost obvious that they were not going to realize what was happening, which would not be the same being only the two of them in the back of a taxi, in addition , the taxi driver was not to blame for their indecencies, so they had to settle for soft touches on the thighs, which, for the moment, were making him more on edge that any other action, Youngjae was almost salivating at the idea of enjoying this improved Im Jaebum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Youngjae's apartment door had closed behind their backs they wasted no time in finding their lips again, intensifying the kiss from the bar many more times, it had become a messy mixture of lips, tongue and teeth, Jaebum nibbled eagerly on his lower lip, listening to the soft sighs Youngjae let out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left cluttered clothes down the hall, if Jaebum looked good in those clothes, he looked so much better without them; When they dropped onto the bed, Youngjae astride Jaebum, the younger wasted no time going through each line and groove of his muscles with his hands, his mouth attacking the exact point between his ear and his neck that made him go crazy, he could remember that very well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum sat up a little, with Youngjae in his arms, hugging him tightly as now it was his turn in attacking his throat, leaving marks red here and there; When they were young Jaebum had discovered that Youngjae loved kisses on the neck and shoulders, however they always had to be careful not to leave visible marks, but in these times there was no need to do it, he could mark it as he pleased, and that was precisely what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjae panted, gasping for air, letting his fingernails make deep grooves in the older man's tan skin, who let out a groan in response, biting his shoulder a little more viciously, right on top of one of his tattoos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought you wanted ink on your skin,”Jaebum told him, as Youngjae moved his hips desperately against the hardness he felt between them, making their intimacies rub against each other, he was so hard that it hurt, he needed a little attention, it wasn't time to Jaebum to start wondering if his younger self wanted a tattoo “You look so fucking sexy with them, and naked, oh God, look at these legs…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he threw him against the bed again, Youngjae laid on his back, letting Jaebum  eat his mouth again, squeezing his thighs through his fingers, squeezing the flesh, massaging them, taking his ass in his hands, enjoying its softness. It's not like he never told him, but even after all those years and until then, his butt was still the second favorite part of his body, the first one was his smile, but at lust time his smile was the last thing he could think of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last garment ended up disappearing and Jaebum wasted no time lying completely on his stomach on the bed, with Youngjae's legs on one side of his face, he gave an extensive lick all over his base, until he reached the tip, repeating that action until the entire surface was covered with saliva, only to return to the tip and, in a single bite, gobble up his entire erection to the bottom, until the tip of his nose was against his pubis and Youngjae saw stars with that action, letting out a loud moan and automatically pushing his hips up, Jaebum only stared at him with some reproach, however he didn't complained or gagged, he just placed his left hand on his hip to slow down his movements a little and, without hesitation, started up and down on his manhood, making sounds so obscene that for a few moments Youngjae felt a little embarrassed of the obscenity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no doubt, by far, this was the best blowjob he'd ever received, the way Jaebum's mouth exerted enough force at the tip, relaxed his throat enough to feel the intoxication of his wet cavity wrapping around his manhood, and the wonders his tongue made against all the shaft, tearing loud groans that joined the obscene slurping that Jaebum made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point Jaebum managed himself so that his hand allowed him to cradle his testicles in one hand, massaging them between them, squeezing them enough when he felt Youngjae give a slight spasm, holding him back from coming, this time not because of earliness, if not because of how good the blowjob was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjae wanted to whimper when Jaebum took his cock out of his mouth, but Jaebum rushed to signal him, got out of bed, sitting on the floor, motioned for Youngjae to lie down on the edge of the bed and, once settled Jaebum opened his buttocks, revealing his passage before his tongue took over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjae's back automatically arched and he almost kicked him in the face, so he had to stop involuntary movements by grabbing his legs, pulling them closer to him, making his entrance more exposed, he had never appreciated that Jaebum was ambidextrous until then, because, in addition to his tongue exerting light pressure to pass that tight ring of muscles, his index finger trying to sneak in with his tongue, just as his opposite hand had gripped the erection, slowly masturbating him, rather letting him feel the way his tongue made way alongside his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” Youngjae let out when his first digit managed to break through to the knuckle, it hadn't been long ago from the last time he had sex, but there was something in the environment that made his body overreact, that simple finger seemed like the glory and his dick gave a painful tiwtch when imagining what it would be like to have his cock inside, again. “Shit...no...I need you...I need you already…” Youngjae whimpered, his hands caressing his own torso, playing with his nipples and seeking to anchor himself to something that would keep him sane. “Baby...please…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You perfectly know that we can't do that already” Jaebum said  “tell me where is your lube, so we can get over this quickly.” he said, almost purring, introducing the entire finger, and arching it so it could hit his prostate, in such agile and enjoyable way that almost made him tear up. Jesus, that was only the beginning, it couldn't be like that from the beginning, he was going to die. “I love that you have always reacted spectacularly to my caresses” Jaebum sat up a bit, enough to admire Youngjae's face, where the most beautiful expression of pleasure had taken shape “the best thing is that, this time, I know you're not pretending.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the drawer, please...please…I need your cock so badly” Youngjae whimpered, wielding his own erection, squeezing the tip, delaying that moment he longed to touch, but he had to delay if he didn't want everything to end quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, baby, I will make you feel good” Jaebum purred, withdrawing his fingers for a moment to rush over to the lubricant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it was in his hands, he returned to his original position, kneeling in front of Youngjae, he tried to engrave the image of the boy very well, his legs spread open only for him, revealing his tight pink entrance, with his erect member between his legs and falling heavily on his abdomen, his torso was full of reddish marks that his teeth had caused, his cheeks were flushed and his blue hair was spreading beautifully around him, a few strands framing his face and his orbs staring at each of his actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you're beautiful.” Jaebum said, before running his tongue back through his entrance, up his testicles until he sucked on the scrotum gently. “Have you been tested lately?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, pouring a bunch of lube on his anus and fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A month ago, all negative,” Youngjae replied, panting softly, his index finger was barely pressing against the irregular muscles. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I'm not sure I'm going to have the necessary sanity to stop for a fucking condom,” Jaebum said, shrugging and, without further ado, he  sucked the boy's manhood back into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aided by the lubricant, he inserted the two fingers he had previously inside again, listening with delight to the moan Youngjae let out, arching his fingers again just enough to find his prostate, hitting that spot over and over again, causing Youngjae to tear again. He added a third finger a few minutes after restarting with that task, it seemed that Youngjae's body was too eager to receive it inside, because its walls relaxed almost automatically, sucking his fingers inside, listening to him moan in various ways, as if wanting to contain himself, however, not very successfully, for when he hit his prostate in any particular way, the room was filled with the soft sounds of his excitement and pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several minutes, Jaebum felt Youngjae's entire body contract ready to climax, but before that happened, Jaebum stopped his actions, squeezing hard his cock, refraining him from orgasming, listening to Youngjae's frustrated growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry baby, I know you were there, but this time, you're going to finish without me even having to touch your dick” Jaebum said, smirking “Unless you beg for it, I like how you beg for things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Youngjae muttered under his breath, his hand automatically going for his own erection, however, Jaebum cut it short before he accomplished his task, he had climbed onto the bed again and, seeing Youngjae's plans, he lay down on top of him, holding his arms firmly above his head, his weight crushing him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...no…” Jaebum kissed him again, in one of the most obscene kisses Youngjae had ever received, full of saliva, teeth and tongue, he could almost melt in the older man's mouth and he would be very happy living his life that way “I think it’s better…” He whispered, dropping his hands, but Youngjae didn't dared to move, he let Jaebum accommodate his legs to his liking, feeling the swollen tip between his buttocks and, without thinking, he started to tremble in excitement “I better fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispered against his lips, aligning the tip against his entrance and with a swift movement, he penetrated him, his cock going all the way in in one swing, ripping Youngjae's air from his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjae gripped Jaebum's hair tightly, wrapping his long fingers between the soft bristles, searching desperately for Jaebum's lips, kissing him to the rhythm of the soft undulations that Jaebum's hip made, causing his manhood to move just a few centimeters inside and outside, this causing him to feel every vein and groove inside, as its width deliciously expanded its walls, each inch that moved stimulating each nerve ending in that area, sending that pleasant sensation to every part of his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was sex always that good or was it just because it was Jaebum?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older one knelt on the bed, taking Youngjae's thighs and bringing his legs together in the center, making his ankles rest on his shoulders, increasing speed little by little, waiting for some indication from Youngjae that it was too early to start. However, the younger was on the verge of madness, he had held onto the sheets with force and, after a spectacular movement of his hip in which the tip of his cock collided with his prostate, Youngjae only let out a:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, hard…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum moved his hips at Youngjae's request , hard, but still not hurting him, the pace was fast, butit was enough, the way his manly hands clenched his thighs with the right pressure, digging the tip of his fingers against his flesh, and best of all, was that he was quite vocal when fucking him, he kept dropping exclamations of admiration, admiring the beauty of Youngjae, how well his walls felt around his manhood, how tight it was, how well he took his cock and repeating over and over, how beautiful and sexy he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Youngjae was about to come, which happened too fast for his liking, and the more he denied his orgasm, the shorter the intervals became, Jaebum paused for a few seconds, shifted their positions, and regained air, as if nothing had happened, not caring that Youngjae was about to hit him or cry in frustration at being able to brush with his fingertips what would be the most wonderful orgasm in life, and not being able to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of the position that Jaebum chose from the beginning he thought that all this was going to be relatively vanilla, very good, but vanilla after all, however, he put him in positions in which he had never been put, not only the one lying with legs open; he had turned him on his side and with one leg up in the air, while the other was down between his legs; with the soles of the feet resting on his abdomen, in that position he almost saw the stars and thought that he would finally let him come, but when he thought that he had sung victory, he placed them on his shoulders and fell on him, bending him in half, Youngjae could hear his teasing laugh in his ear, so Youngjae took revenge, snapping his nails into his back, leaving deep scratches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point that Jaebum slowed to be able to dry the sweat from his face, Youngjae knew that this was his moment to show that not only he was the god of sex, yes, he was really liking it how Jaebum almost manhandled him and showing him that he was actually more flexible than he had thought, but, it was time to put his hands (or hips) to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow he managed to get up and turn around, staying on top of Jaebum, who looked at him a little surprised, however he didn't complained, so he only assumed that he thought he wouldn't have the necessary strength to subdue him in that way, nobody believed it, and the expressions on his face had been the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He firmly planted his hands on the broad chest of the older and moved his hips slowly, too slowly, obviously his body was calling out for more speed, harder, however, doing it like that, slowly, staring intently, he had another level of eroticism, he liked to make eye contact with him, admiring his sweaty face, the way the piercings on his face and ears gave him a rough look, but in contrast to his eyes that saw him almost lovingly, provided another level of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjae cussed out loud and slightly turned his face to see his reflection in his closet mirror, which was on the wall opposite to the one that was the bed, and was there for that exact reason, he bit his lips when he saw the pornographic that this returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum's tanned skin contrasted with his pale one; Jaebum, seeing what Youngjae was doing, took his buttocks in his hands, spreading them so that he could see how his cock was buried in his entrance, he helped him move his hips, letting out a sharp moan when he also saw how his shaft disappeared in his ass, and, for the first time since they started, Jaebum gave signs of being close to its end, it was time to reach that nirvana together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like a slut watching yourself fuck” Jaebum said with an affected voice “Do you like how my cock looks going in your little hole, filling you up?”  he asked, raising an eyebrow and Youngjae stared at him again, mouth agape, also smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love cock, what I can say” he declared openly, shrugging his shoulders and placing his hands on the headboard, moving his hips again, this time more quickly, his ass wiggling at the rhythm of his hips riding his cock “But I think I love that <em>your</em> cock more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again they returned to adopt the savage pace that their bodies were asking loudly, Jaebum helped him up and down on his penis, his hands firmly placed on his hips, Youngjae’s thighs complained at the physical activity they were doing by jumping happily over his dick, but it was not time to curse his lack of physical condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with the scent of their sexes, the sound of their voices, moans and gasps mixed with those words that no one could understand. Youngjae was on the verge of ecstasy, in that position he could control how his dick entered his hole, Jaebum angled his hips just enough to hit that sweet spot again and again, the passion to the edge of spill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Youngjae's hands that was resting on Jaebum's chest instinctively moved towards his neck, closing his long, thin fingers around the older man's neck, applying the necessary pressure to cut off the air, but not to leave him completely without breathing. Jaebum widened his eyes a little in surprise, as he had never been choked while someone was riding his cock, it was usually the other way around, however, who was he to complain? Especially when Youngjae looked so focused and pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last it was too much for Jaebum, the way in which Youngjae moved his hips on himself was already unbearable and little by little, he let that oppression in his lower belly was getting bigger until finally exploding. He ended violently, letting out a loud moan that was almost muffled due to the pressure in his throat, Youngjae released him immediately when he perceived his altered breathing and Jaebum took that opportunity to turn again, staying on top of Youngjae, holding him tightly while the last drops of his seed spilled inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit baby, shit, shit…” Youngjae moaned, still moving his hips to continue stimulating himself, seeing Jaebum finish that way also took him to the limit. He needed that orgasm or he was going to go crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum slipped out of him and Youngjae was about to curse at him, he wanted to cum feeling him inside, however, Jaebum quickly settled at his feet, licking his own seed that had started to come out of his hole, keeping in mind to gobble up the pink manhood of the minor, sucking as hard as his own increase in endorphins left him, pressing his index and middle fingers against the abused entrance of the older, who, not long after, decided to relax the body, and after a strong spasm, also ended up cumming, Jaebum received everything with pleasure in his mouth, sucking even harder when he continued to cum. His orgasm, despite what he remembered, was silent, with Youngjae just throwing his head back, covering his face with his hands, his body convulsed with waves of pleasure, the sensation being so powerful that he had to slap Jaebum on the shoulder, as to a certain extent it became unbearable, he finally released him and letting himself fall heavily beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to the intensity of their orgasms they both remained several moments without being able to move, Youngjae had curled up, hugging Jaebum's languid body, breathing in big puffs, trying to return his body to normal, feeling like Jaebum's seed was still dripping between his legs, their bodies completely sweaty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you're going to say something, now is the time,”Jaebum was the first to speak, wrapping Youngjae in a hug. “Before you fall asleep and don't clean up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was your fault, I could’ve fallen asleep immediately if you had used a condom, you're to blame for having me to clean myself.” Youngjae made a pout, clinging more tightly to his body “Fuck, I’ve fogotten how cuddly you were.” He said, casting one leg languidly over his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping that, with these muscles, no one would say to me that I am chubby” Jaebum laughed, standing up, despite the complaints of Youngjae. “I worked really hard on them, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't say you didn't have muscles or that you were chubby, I said you're snuggly” Youngjae said, also sitting up and hugging him from behind, leaving soft kisses on his shoulder. “Come on, let's go to the shower.” He said, drawing energy from who knows where and standing up. “We never really had sex in the shower.” he smirked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And on one night you want to try everything that we didn't do in our youth?” Jaebum asked him, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't say that it has to be precisely in one night.” Youngjae said “Somehow or another, I was here, always waiting for you to come back to me.” Youngjae said, with a mysterious tone and, before Jaebum could react to his words, he walked to the shower, but not before taking the lube from the nightstand and a couple of condoms, it was best to fall asleep right away in the arms of an ex lover after a hot round of sex.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Life is good when you already have the entire fanfic complete and have all the time to translate.</p><p>I should be like this more ofte. I'll try, I promise I'll try.</p><p>Anyways, let's have a round of applause to another sexy smutty fanfiction when love at the end conquers all!</p><p>Let me know what you think, I kind of had a meltdown while writing this because I feel like my suts are turning rutinary and that I don't know how to write smut anymore, but while I was translating this I went like WELL SHIT, MAN I AM GOOD -sorry not sorry- </p><p>The things I do because there is not enough good stories in here. </p><p>Again, let me know what you think, I love it when you guys are vocal *smirk*. Let's see each otther on whatever this quarantine gives us, maybe it's a Markjin soulmate thing I saw on tiktok (GO FOLLOW ME ON TIKTOK @ MARIEZ23 OR AT TWITTER @ MARIEMAKNAE23)</p><p>See you next time!!!</p><p>Marie</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my lap decided this quarantine was the best day to die, that's why this was a little bit messed up, it was supposed to be a draft but I ended up uploading the entire thing, welp...fuck me.</p><p>This is going t be a two shot, don't think I'm going to let my precious 2jae die with this pathethic smut, h no, Jaebum has to redeem himself (and oh boy he did), the cover gives us a little bit of a spoiler but it helps us to have a better image of them...i guess.</p><p>Let me know what you think! Please stay at home while I write beautiful things for you to read while at home.</p><p>See you on next chapter, which will be uploades on wendsday! </p><p>See you later, Marie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>